The Dragon Warrior
by CosmicDragonHunter
Summary: Canceled! Shortly after the genin exams, Naruto is fed up with his so called team-mates and wonders off into the woods. There he meets 12 beasts unlike any he has ever seen before. These beasts are the Dragon Lords. And they want Naruto as their champion. What has the future have in store for poor Naruto. Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Fem-Haku/Tayuya.
1. The council of twelve

**Hello everyone. I'm CosmicDragonHunter, and this is my first story. If you have any advise you could give me that would be very helpful. I do not yet know what the pairings will be yet. I may open a poll to let you guys decide. With that all said, I do not own Naruto, or any other work used in my story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"talking"

'thinking'

" _ **Dragon talking"**_

" **Bijuu/summon talking"**

' **Bijuu/summon thinking'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's it!" came a cry from the forest. "I've had it with that prick and his banshee fan-girl!"

This very unhappy person was non-other than Naruto Uzumaki. "All they ever do is put me down and Sasuke acts like he's above God."

It's been a few weeks since the genin exams and he's already at his limits with his so-called team-mates.

'At least Kakashi sensei tries to help me. Not easily done with the dame council breathing down his neck to train Sasuke.' Naruto thought grumbling. Kakashi sensei is always trying to help him but the council is always getting in the way, the most he was able to teach Naruto was the basics that the teacher at the academy didn't teach him.

As Naruto was thinking this, he came upon something he never thought he would find. There in the middle of a clearing was 12 dragon statues. They stood a little taller than Naruto and formed a circle. As Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing, he heard a very powerful voice speak to him.

" _ **You have been chosen Naruto Uzumaki"**_ the voice spoke.

Then there was a bright flash of light and as Naruto slammed his hands over his eyes the light was gone. When he slowly opened his eyes, he came upon a sight that almost made him faint.

There standing around him was 12 gigantic dragons. They towered over Hokage Tower. At first Naruto was afraid the dragons would eat him.

' _ **Do not worry child, you aren't even a mouthful for one of us"**_ spoke one of the dragons. This dragon was completely covered in fire and Naruto could barely make out his face. _**"I am the lord of the fire dragons, you can call me Moeru Hono**_ **(Scorching Flame[M], look up atlas flame, I don't own fairy tail)** __

" _ **Be nice to him, he's probably scared right now**_ " spoke a female voice. Naruto looked for who spoke. This dragon was covered with sky blue and white fur with four large wings. _ **"Don't mind him child, my name is Nabiku Kaze (Fluttering Breeze[F]), I'm the lord of the wind dragons"**_

"Who are you guys, where am I?!" Naruto said hysterically.

" _ **We are the Twelve Dragon Lor4ds, the leaders of the twelve dragon clans. And to answer your next question, we are in the ether."**_ Unlike the other two dragons that spoke, this one was serpentine in nature. He had dark blue scales with large lightning shaped horns and lightning was coming out all over his body at random times. _**"I am Sandasutoraiku**_ **(Thunder Strike[M])** _ **, the lord of the thunder dragons."**_

" _ **That being said, he is small for someone of his age."**_ At first Naruto was angered by this commit, and as he turned to give whoever said this a piece of his mind, he was forced to stop himself.

This dragon looked like a huge tortoise with wings made of crystals, eyes made of rubies, and a shell made of gold and every other known precious metals known to man.

"Let me guess, you are the lord of the earth dragons?" asked Naruto.

" _ **Correct small one. My name is Gorogoro Chikyu**_ **(Rumbling Earth[M])**." The large dragon spoke.

" _ **Are we sure this is the one we waited for?"**_ The one to speak was a bronze colored dragon with gears and small clocks covering her body.

" _ **I'm with Chikkutokku**_ **(Tic Toc[F], LOL)** _ **on this one, I don't think he is the one"**_ Spoke a long serpentine dragon with sea blue scales, large fins and a long snout.

" _ **Like you're one to talk Ribaiasan**_ **(Leviathan from FFXV[F] I don't own Final Fantisy).** _ **"**_ spoke Chikkutokku.

" _ **will you two stop fighting for two seconds, it's giving me a headache!"**_ shouted a dragon with large black scales/spikes, large red gems on his head, chest, wings, legs, and for his eyes.

" _ **Don't bother Munshadou (**_ **Moon Shadow[M])** _ **dear, nothing we do will stop them."**_ This dragon was beautiful with rainbow angle wings, pure white scales, claws, horns, spikes, and eyes made of gold. _**"My name is Kagayaku Niji**_ **(Shining Rainbow[F])** _ **, I am the lord of the light dragons, this is my mate Munshadou the lord of the darkness dragons. And those two fighting over there is Chikkutokku lord of the time dragons and Ribaiasan lord of the water dragons."**_

" _ **We must be carful with him, this is all no doubt overwhelming to him"**_ This dragon was covered with bark and grass, with branch like horns and birds and other small animals living on her back. _**"I am Odorn ha**_ **(Dancing leaf[F])** _ **, the lord of the nature dragons young Naruto"**_

"How do you know my name?" Asked Naruto.

" _ **A little slow in the head isn't he."**_ A transparent bright blue serpentine dragon with glowing white eyes spoke.

" _ **Be nice Kibo no seishin**_ **(Spirit of Hope [F]),** _ **don't mind her, she is the lord of the soul dragons."**_ Spoke Nabiku Kaze.

" _ **And to answer your question, we know everything about you, Naruto Uzumaki."**_ This dragon that just spoke had a long body with white scales, two strung arms, six black horns, purple eyes with rings, six golden wings, and eight orbs of different colors.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked rather rudely. Can't blame him though, he had a rough day and now look at where he is.

" _ **I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the lord of the chakra dragons. But more commonly known as The Sage of Six Paths."**_

At this Naruto's mouth dropped. Everyone knew of the legend of the Sage of Six Paths. To be standing in front of him, and for said Sage to be a dragon, was a once in a life time chance.

"Wait, the Sage of Six Paths is a dragon!"

" _ **Yes, I am young Naruto."**_ Said the Sage.

"Why have you brought me here?" Asked Naruto.

" _ **We brought you here for a very important reason, Naruto Uzumaki"**_ Naruto turned around only to have his breath taken away, for the last dragon was the largest and most beautiful of them all. **(I can't for the life of me describe him for you so you guys will need to look up Neo Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon, I do not own Yu-gi-oh)**

" _ **I am Ginga Arashi**_ **(Galaxy Storm[M])** _ **, lord of the void dragons and the leader of the council of twelve. And you, Naruto Uzumaki have been chosen to be the first and last DRAGON WARRIOR!"**_


	2. Dragon Warrior?

**Hello again everyone. I could not believe how many people liked my story so far. So far, most people that commented asked for Naruto-Hinata-Ino for the main parring, I have yet to finalize this. I may wait for a few more people to leave their ideas before I make it official so there is a poll now open to decide. Now this story may come out latter than I would like but Kingdom Hearts 3 just came out and so far, it's a great game. There will be Sasuke, Sakura, civilian council bashing. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYOTHER WORK USED IN MY STORY! With that said, on to the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"talking"

'thinking'

" _ **Dragon talking"**_

" **Bijuu/summon talking"**

' **Bijuu/summon thinking'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dragon warrior?" Naruto asked confused.

" _ **Looks like Ginga is being dramatic again"**_ Spoke Moeru Hono annoyed at Ginga Arashi's boisterous way of speaking. __

" _ **Like your one to talk Hono. You are almost as hot headed as your body."**_ Spoke the very annoyed Ribaiasan.

" _ **YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT YOU OVERSIZED WATER SNAKE!"**_ Screamed The fire dragon lord in a burning rage.

Naruto could not help but to sweat drop at this. Here he was, surrounded by twelve beast of legend, and two of them were at each other's throats. And to make matters worse the others were acting like this was normal. Naruto could not help but to think if this is what he and the teme looked like.

" _ **Like I was going to say before I was interrupted."**_ Ginga started to say again while glaring at the arguing pair of dragons. _**"The Dragon Warrior is the chosen champion of the dragon race. You will be given our power in order to defeat your enemies."**_

"Wait, I'm only 13. How many enemies can I have?" Naruto asked confused.

" _ **Its not about the enemies you have now, its about the ones you will have."**_ _Said the sage in a…well…a sage like voice._

" _ **Don't forget he will also need to defeat…THEM."**_ Came the rumbling voice of Goro.

"Them? How are them?" Naruto questioned.

" _ **Nothing to be concerned about for a time. They will not be ready for a long time**_." Spoke Munshadou in his deep dark voice.

" _ **We will tell you more later, for now let's get back on to the point. You will be given some of our power to use as your own. From Moeru Hono you will be given the ability to summon and control fire. From Gorogoro Chikyu you will gain the ability to manipulate the very earth itself. From Nabiku, the ability to control the winds. From Ribaiasan, manipulation of all forms of water. From Sandasutoraiku, the ability to summon lightning. From Odoru Ha you will have the ability to control plants and animals alike. From Kagayaku Niji and Munshadou the ability to control light and darkness respectively. Kibo No Seishin's ability will allow you to draw out the soul weapons of all intelligent beings**_ **(You get a mention if you can name where I got this from)** _ **. Chikkutokku will give you the power to manipulate an objects stat of time. Hagoromo shall grant you the ability to manipulate pure chakra and some other ninja related abilities. And I shall grant you the power of the Cosmos and void."**_ Ginga Arashi declared.

All the dragons stood tall as their leader was explaining this. Naruto however was more lost than ever. Which to be honest, who wouldn't?

"Cool?" Naruto said/asked unsure of what to say.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _ **Lets just leave the more in-depth explanation to his partner. It will make this easier for us all."**_ Moeru Hono stated blankly.

"Partner? What's this about a partner?" Naruto asked even more confused than before, if that is possible.

" _ **Did you think we would just give you our power without a way to know how to use it? No, we would never do that. Especially if you are going up against them. Don't worry you will meet your partner later."**_ The dragon of darkness spoke with what appeared to by mirth in his tone. Which in all honesty made him sound evil.

"Ok then, let's do this!" Naruto shouted with excitement clearly in his voice.

" _ **Not so fast, little one. There is one last thing we must tell you. The power we will give you is too much for your body to handle."**_ Nabiku Kaze the wind dragon spoke with a soft voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean! You told me you were giving me your power, now you say its too much for me!?" Naruto asked and shouted at the same time.

" _ **She means that if we were to give you our power as you are now you will slowly and painfully die"**_ Ribaiasan spoke with an icy cold voice.

" _ **And to prevent that we must do some…remodeling of your body. Don't worry though, it is completely painless. I think."**_ Chikkutokku whispered that last part, unfortunately not quietly enough because Naruto heard her and could not help but to gulp in fear. Now he was fearing for his life…again.

" _ **Chikku! Don't be mean. Don't worry young one, it is completely harmless. All we are doing is upgrading your body. After we are done you will be stronger, faster, more durable, and for the sake of others smarter"**_ Kagayaku Niji spoke in a warm, motherly voice. It took a few minutes for Naruto to figure out what that last part meant.

"HEY! What do you mean by that! I'm plenty smart!" Naruto shouted in rage, only to have the dragons giggle and laugh at him. Naruto huffed and turned away from the light dragon. This just made the giant beasts laugh harder than ever.

" _ **Now now everyone. Let us continue, we have wasted enough time as it is."**_ The ancient sage spoke. " _ **Now Naruto, close your eyes. Oh, and one more thing, we will also be giving you a new set of clothes, the ones you have now are an eye sore."**_

As Naruto did as he was asked not totally disagreeing with that last comment, they really did stand out. And then he felt an unknown power flood over him. It was warm and cold, light and heavy, peaceful and chaotic, it felt wrong and wright, it was both unnatural and pure. Then Naruto felt him self change. He could feel himself growing taller. He felt stronger and lighter. He felt a fog he never knew existed disappear from his mind.

When the light faded away, Naruto opened his eyes to look at himself. Before he could a mirror made of ice appeared in front of him. He guessed Ribaiasan made it. And what Naruto saw amazed him.

He grew to an impressive 5ft 4ins in height. His hair grew out to his mid-back and gained red tips. He didn't have a shirt and showed some very impressive muscles, and a black trench coat with gold lining and stripes. He now had black paints with several pockets and a gold serpentine dragon raping around the right leg. He also had a dark orange belt.

He had black military boots and gloves with gold highlights. He looked at the back of his trench coat to find a dragon eye with black sclera, gold irises, three spikes on the bottom and more on top.

" _ **Now that that is out of the way we can now grant you our power."**_ Ginga Arashi spoke with can only be explain as childlike glee.

One by one each dragons stood around him standing tall. They all opened their maws with pure energy of their elements being collected. The first to fire their beam of energy was Moeru Hono with a blaze of white fire. Next was Gorogoro Chikyu with a blast of crystal earth. Then Nabiku Kaze with a gust of whirlwinds. Ribaiasan with a torrent of water. Sandasutoraiku with a flash of lightning. Odoru Ha with a breath of pure nature. Then Kagayaku and Munshadou with beams of light and darkness respectively. Kibo no Seishin with a torrent of ghost like energy, Chikkutokku with a blast of time itself. The Sage was next with a wave of pure chakra. Last came Ginga Arashi with a storm of cosmic energy.

After all the beams hit Naruto could feel himself changing yet again. When the transformation was complete the first thing Naruto notes mas twelve symbols on his right arm.

They were a flame, a mountain, a gust of wind, a tidal wave, a thunderbolt, a great tree, a sun, an eclipse, a sword, a clock, the rinnegan, and lastly a galaxy. If Naruto had to guess, he would say these were the symbols of the Dragon Lords.

As he was staring at his arm, he notes there was tinny scales on his skin. Then he found that his eye sight was way better than it ever was. He investigated the mirror to find out why. Naruto had to hold back a gasp at what he saw.

The white of his eyes turned black and his irises changed to a gold. Similar to the one on the back of his coat. He had two black marks running down the side of his face and over his left eye. His fangs were longer, and the rest of his teeth was sharper than before. Naruto had a feeling he will need to find a way to hide his new features.

" _ **There, all done. With that out of the way there is one last thing to talk about."**_ Ginga Arashi said. _ **"Your partner will be arriving in a few days, this was done to give you time to adjust to your new form before you start your training."**_

"That will help a lot, I feel so different. It may take a bit to explain this to the old man and sensei." Naruto said while still examining himself in the mirror.

" _ **Well, our time is up. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki. We will meet again…hopefully in the far future."**_ The ancient sage said.

"Wha…" Naruto started to say but was cut off by a flash of light.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that is the end of chapter two. I'm honesty surprised I got it done so fast with my busy schedule. But I'm in need of your guys help. I can't think of a name for Naruto's dragon partner. If you have any ideas keep in mind, I'm making him a void dragon like Ginga Arashi, I already have an idea of what he will look like so don't worry about that part.**

 **Also, don't forget to vote in the polls for who Naruto will be paired with. If you have any questions, advise, or concerns, let me know. And with that said, I bid you all goodbye. Till next chapter.**


	3. Look Out World!

**Welcome back everyone. It's me CosmicDragonHunter, back with another chapter! I'm going to try to make this one longer than the others so it may take some time for it to come out. By the time your reading this the polls should be closed, and the pairing decided. Also, a shout out to BloodkingEclipse for being the first to guess the soul weapon idea came from the anime Guilty Crown. I also got a name for Naruto's partner, but you'll need to keep reading to find out about him. With that said, on with the story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER WORK USED IN MY STORY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAAAAT!?" Naruto screamed in fright as the world appeared around him.

Naruto looked around to find that the dragon statues were gone, with no trace that they were ever there. He then took a look at himself to confirm if it was a dream. Which to his amassment, it wasn't. Naruto could not help but to check himself out.

Naruto then decided to head back to the village…only to immediately fall on his face as he took the first steep. He now understood why the dragon lords gave him some time to himself. He wasn't used to his new body, no point training if you couldn't even walk straight…or at all.

After several try's, he was finally able to walk, just at a very slow pace compared to ninja standards. As he made his way to the village he ran into a familiar face. Kakashi sensei.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked with a carful ego in his voice.

"I know I look different but I'm pretty sure I don't look that different sensei." Naruto spoke with wide fanged smile.

"Naruto! What happened to you! You look…different." Kakashi all but screamed.

"That…I'm not entirely sure of myself. It all felt like a dream to me, but the evidence speaks for itself saying it wasn't." Naruto told his sensei with far off tone.

"hmmm. We will need to take you to the Hokage, he might know what happened to you. Let's go" Kakashi started to walk away.

"yaa, you may need to carry me. I'm not use to my new body, and we don't want anyone to see me. Especially the villagers, they will think I'm showing my true form and try to 'exterminate' the demon." Naruto spoke with what could only be described as disgust.

"True." Was all Kakashi could say.

As Naruto climbed on Kakashi's back they took off. After w few moments the village came into view. And a few minutes later they were at Hokage tower. As they entered the Hokages office, the old man looked up at them.

"Aw, Kakashi what do I…." Old man Hokage started to say but was unable to finish when he laid eyes on Naruto.

"NARUTO! What happened to you!" The old man started to panic.

"Don't worry old man, I'm better than ever!" Naruto said with pride and a hint of arrogance. He was, after all, just given the power of some of the greatest beasts alive. He deserved to be a little prideful.

This did little to calm the Hokage, unfortunately. Kakashi himself was also worried about Naruto. After Naruto stormed off after his teammates decided to make fun of him more than usual, Kakashi decided to follow him to calm him down. As he was doing this Narutos Chakra disappeared and reappeared seconds later, only…different. Kakashi ran as fast as he could to get to him, and when he arrived, he almost didn't recognize his favorite student.

"Ok, Naruto you got a lot of explaining to do." The old Hokage said with a serious expression. "What happened to you, Not only are you taller, there are other…unique characteristics' you have now that I know for a fact you didn't before."

"Well, after I left the training field, I went on a walk in the forest to clear my mind. I came upon twelve dragon statues, after a few seconds I heard a voice. A voice filled with power and knowledge. I was then summoned before the dragons. They called themselves the Council of Twelve." Naruto began his tale of what happened.

"Wait, dragons? You were brought before dragons!?" The old man seemed unhappy with this tale so far.

"Yes." Naruto said plainly.

"Ok then." Kakashi said attentively, not sure what to say.

"Anyway, where was I. They were the lords of the twelve dragon clans. And for some reason they chose me to be there champion." Naruto continued his story.

"…"

"…"

The old man and Kakashi didn't say anything. Naruto seemed to stump them so far with his tale.

"But to do that, they had to…modify…my body. Which explains some of my changes. Then they granted me their power, changing me even more." Naruto said while looking down at himself.

"That's an understatement." Kakashi stated rather plainly.

"So, what powers did they give you exactly." The old man asked, no longer doubting the story due to it explaining Narutos recent changes.

"From what I can recall, they gave me the power over fire, earth, wind, water, lightning, nature, light and darkness, soul for some reason, time somehow, chakra, and void." Naruto said while deep in thought.

"Chakra?" The old man and Kakashi asked.

"Oh, yah. Turns out the sage of six paths is a dragon." Naruto said with some well-hidden mirth at their expression.

"WHAT!" they screamed with surprise.

"I could hardly believe it myself." Naruto stated.

"Ok, there is just one last thing I need to ask before we continue." The old man started to ask. "Why did they give you such power?"

"They weren't very clear on that…but…." Naruto said while trailing off.

"But?" They asked in unison

"They did say something about…them." Naruto finally stated after a second.

"Them, who are them?" They asked, once more in unison.

"They would not say, but they seemed…afraid." Naruto said with some not-so-hidden fear.

Old man Hokage and Kakashi shared a look. What ever could frighten dragons of all things was something to be feared indeed. The old man decided to do some research into dragons later, maybe he could learn of who 'them' are.

"Hmm, is there anything else we should know?" It was Kakashi to ask this time.

"Oh, yes. They said they would be sending me a partner to help with my training." Naruto said.

"A partner?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, and most likely a dragon." Naruto said

"How many of these champions were there?" The old man asked.

After he asked that Naruto had to stop and think back to his time among the dragons.

"I believe they said I was the first and the last dragon warrior." Naruto said not completely sure of himself.

"Dragon warrior?" Ok it's getting creepy that they say the exact same thing together.

"I believe that's my title, but I could be wrong." Naruto told them.

"hmmm, well now that's out of the way, lets move on to a very important subject." Old man Hokage said.

"My appearance?" Naruto asked.

"Your appearance." Kakashi stated plainly.

"Or more precise, how are we going to deal with your new appearance. The villagers and the council already hate you. I don't want to know what they will do with your new look." The old man could already feel a headache from just the thought.

"We may need to ether git you a haircut or put it up in a pony tail. We could explain Narutos new height as a sudden growth spurt. His eyes and mouth on the other hand…" Kakashi started to say.

"Will be hard. We may need to get you a pair of sunglasses." The old man said.

"And a face mask like mine!" Kakashi said with delight clearly in his voice.

Naruto actually thought it would be cool to wear the face mask. Though he felt the sunglasses would be coping Shino. Other than that, it sounded like a plan.

"Is that all old man." Naruto asked. He was starting to feel impatient, as he wanted to get back to training with his new body.

"Yes, but, before you leave, we should give you the mask and sunglasses as not to send the villagers into a frensy." Said old man replied. Already worrying about the day the villagers found out about Narutos new look, and the amount of paper work it would cause him. That last thought had him crying in his head.

"You ok, old man?" Naruto asked in worry as he saw the Hokage acting weird.

"I'm fine Naruto." Replied the old man who should have retired long ago.

After that was done Kakashi got Naruto one of his spare masks and a pair of sunglasses. Tring them on, Naruto had to admit he looked good. The mask would take some time to get used to, and he thought about getting the glasses modified to fit his needs later. He also got a orange hair tie to put his hair into a pony tail to keep it from going everywhere.

After that the three had a long talk about how they were going to explain Naruto's new look. Than once they were done, Naruto left.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that day Naruto was training, trying to get use to his new body. He was having fun with his new power, that was until they showed up.

"Who are you." Came a very smug and arrogant voice. As if he was a god.

Naruto had to resist rolling his eyes or groaning at the owner of the voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around to find the prick and his fan-girl.

"Hello teme." Naruto said with displeasure clearly in his voice

"Dope?!"

"NARUTO-BAKA!?"

Naruto had to cover his ears as they shouted, mostly due to the pink banshee. He could swear they could hear her all the way from Kumo. As the ringing in his ears stop, he found blood on his hands. Most likely from his ears. He looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at him with big eyes.

"Yes, its me. Now could you stop shouting, it's giving me a headache." Naruto felt proud that he could tell the two off.

"Wha…what happened to you?" Sasuke said in surprise.

"I grew up. I'm no longer the idiot you once thought of me as." Naruto said angerly.

"Ya right, you may look different, but Sasuke is still the best. You are nothing compared to him." Sakura said, trying to impress the love of her life. **(I just died a little inside writing this)**

"Yes. No matter what you do, or what you change in your apearence. Just remember you are trash. You were born trash, and you will die as trash." The prick known as Sasuke said with more pride and arrogance than his whole clan put together. "Your only place in life is to be a small stepping stone in my rise to power."

"Hehe...hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto could not stop laughing. He found it funny that Sasuke could have such a high level of arrogance for someone so weak.

Despite what many thought, Naruto wasn't an idiot. He was actually pretty smart, but after some teachers started to sabotage him, Naruto started acting like an idiot. Naruto was a lot stronger than many thought and had to hide it in fear of what the council will do if they found out that the 'demon' was too strong. Not only that but Sasuke, the so called 'prodigy', was having the opposite done to him. They gave him higher marks on tests, rigged his shuriken and throwing knives, and put him up against opponents they new he could beat which was mostly him.

The teachers did everything they could to make Naruto's fail, while making it so Sasuke could never fail. Of course Naruto found this out when said teachers tried to kill his shortly after the team meetings. They could not stop bragging the whole time, even after the nice snake lady came by and arrested them, after beating them within an inch of their life's of course. Naruto never saw them again, he wondered briefly what happened to them.

Meanwhile in hell.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!"

"IT BURNS!"

" **TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENTS YOU WORTHLESS FLYBAGS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The Shinigami shouted with glee.

"WHY ARE YOU LAGHING NARU-BAKA!" Guess who.

All Sasuke did was glare at the laughing teen.

"I'm laughing because the prick actually thinks he's the strongest here." Naruto said after caching his breath after his fit of laughter.

"I AM the strongest here!" Sasuke was steaming at the ears now. 'I think its time the baka knows his place'

"Please, the only reason you were even rooky of the year is because some teachers were rigging the whole thing." Naruto could not wait to put the prick in his place.

 **(Just to worn you all, this is going to be my first fight scene (If you could even call it that), so please tell me what you think of it)**

"BASTERED!" Sasuke screamed and ran at Naruto, intent on breaking his face. Sasuke brought his fist back and brought it to Naruto's face. It connected. But instead of sending him flying he just stood there, unfazed by the attack.

'Is that it." Naruto said with boredom as Sasuke took a step back.

Sasuke could not believe it, he hit him with everything he had, and he barely felt it.

"What!" Sasuke said in surprise. Sakura was currently doing a perfect representation of a fish at that moment.

"Now its my turn." Naruto said with glee.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was flying, and then his world exploded in pain. He was unconcise before he even hit the ground. Sakura stood by stunned at just happened. It took her a while before she realized what happened.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto just ignored the banshee and walked away, not wanting to be around for when the teme woke up. After a bit of walking, Naruto found himself on top of Hokage Mountain. Naruto looked upon the village and could not help but to grin. He really did love this village, just not so much most of the people in it.

"Hehe…look out world, Naruto Uzumaki is here to become the strongest ninja there ever was!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **END**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that is the end of chapter three. What did you guys think of it? Now I'm no expert when it comes to fashion so I don't know if the outfit I gave Naruto is good or not, so I would like your opinion on it. On another note, I finalized the name of Naruto's partner. I wont spoil it so you will need to wait till the next chapter to meet him/her. The pole for Naruto's paring is officially closed. Naruto will be paired with Hinata and Ino. I may make a pole to decide if more will be added so be on the look out for it.**

 **Don't forget to message me should you have any questions, comments, ideas, or helpful advice to make my story better. I welcome all positive advice.**

 **With that said I bid you all goodbye.**


	4. Partners and training

**Welcome back everyone. Now a few people have sent their concerns on the pairings. Just to clarify a few things up Naruto will have a two or four girls depending on how the polls go. Second, the girls wont actually get with Naruto till later, I don't want them getting with him too fast nor a slow burn like canon Naruto/Hinata (That took far too long in my opinion). Third, while they won't get together soon, the girls will be friends and have crushes on Naruto during the first part. Lastly, if the polls are in favor of more girls, said girls have already been chosen.**

 **On another note, Naruto will become powerful, but not OP. At least not for a while. At the very end of the story Naruto WILL become the most powerful ninja there ever was or will be, but that is not for a long time.**

 **Now on to the disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto, or any other work used in my story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _ **Dragon talking"**_

' _ **Dragon thinking'**_

" **Bijuu/summon talking"**

' **Bijuu/summon thinking'**

"Attack name"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. After his 'fight' with the teme, the civilian council threw a fit and actually tried to have him executed. Of course it was denied even before they could even finish demanding it. The council is getting bolder and more power hungry by the day. Soon they will be demanding the Shinigami himself to bow at their feet.

It didn't help that the banshee's slut of a mother was on the council ether. How the loudest person in the Land of Fire was able to get any guy to be within a mile of her, let alone sleep with or marry her, was a mystery upon itself. She was also the loudest Naruto hater of them all.

But Naruto just shook his head to clear his thoughts, after all, he had a busy day ahead of him. It was a few days after the whole 'dragon' meeting happened.

'I'm sure my partner will be showing up soon, it has been a few day just like the Ginga Arashi, the void dragon, said it would be. 'Now if only I could get rid of my annoying so-called teammates.'

Ever since they saw the new and improved Naruto, their annoyance level skyrocketed. Sasuke was DEMANDING his power, ordering Naruto to hand it over to him. Naruto's response was another hit in the face, which made him fly farther than last time setting a new personal best.

And the pink banshee known as Sakura was complaining about him hitting her Sasuke-kun and threaten him with weak pathetic attacks. He didn't even do anything in response. He didn't need to due to her breaking her hand on the first punch. Luckily Naruto brought earplugs with him.

Suddenly a surge of power alerted Naruto. He turned around quickly to see a crack in space appeared. It opened up and what came out didn't shock him due to him expecting it.

Out of the hole came an almost pure black dragon. The dragon stood up and stretched out, showing him what looked like a starry night on his wings. Said dragon was actually quite small.

Only coming up to Naruto's waist.

The dragon turned and looked up at Naruto. They stared at each other for a few minutes, sizing each other up.

"So, you're my 'partner' I take it?" Naruto asked the black dragon.

" _ **Yes I am. My name is Kurai Tamasi**_ **(Dark Soul [M], thank you Mistress1296 for the idea of the name)** _ **. I am a void dragon that serves under Ginga Arashi-sama himself. I was assigned to teach you everything you need to learn about your new powers."**_ Tamasi said with a deep and very respectful voice.

"Cool. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

" _ **Yes, I've been told everything I need to know about you."**_

"All good things, right?" Naruto asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Tamasi said nothing. He just gave Naruto a toothy grin and looked around. He started to inspect the training ground for something.

" _ **This won't do."**_ Tamasi said with a tad of distain in his draconic voice.

"What won't do?" Naruto asked with an equal amount of worry.

" _ **This training ground, it isn't suited for your training. Too much trees, no water, and too close to the village."**_ Tamasi told Naruto.

"I see…" Naruto started to think if there was a training ground that could suit their needs. And to his displeasure, he couldn't. He had yet to venture into many of the training grounds. Then Naruto got an idea.

"We could seek out the old man, he is the ruler of the village, he should know a training ground we could use." Naruto said with hope.

" _ **Hmm, that could work. Quickly, the longer we stay around here the less time we have to train."**_ Tamasi said with urgency in his voice.

"Let's go than!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

/

Naruto and Tamasi raced through the village like the Shinigami were on their tails. They became blurs to the untrained civilians, and even the ninja had trouble seeing them. Those that did thought they were going crazy at seeing a dragon of all things running through town.

Naruto and Tamasi run up the Hokage tower and into the old man's office. Were to there shocked, the old man was expecting them.

"Ahh, Naruto, and this must be your 'partner' you spoke of." The old man said in a king grandfatherly way.

" _ **Indeed, my name is Kurai Tamasi. I am to be Naruto's partner and trainer in the dragon arts."**_ Tamasi spoke to old man Hokage in a very respectful voice.

"Heh heh heh, Naruto could learn some manners from you too. Lord knows he needs it." The old man said with a chuckle.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted in furry. "I CAN BE RESPECTFUL WHEN I NEED TO BE!"

"HAH _ **AHA"**_ Tamasi and the Hokage let out a righteous laugh. It was fun to make fun of Naruto sometimes.

"You guys are mean." Naruto said a bit depressed.

"Ha-ha, well as much fun that was, we should get back onto topic. You were looking for a training ground that suits your needs, correct?" The Hokage asked the two draconic people in front of him.

" _ **Yes, but how are you aware of our needs?"**_ Tamasi asked the man warily.

"I'm the Hokage, I know everything that happened in my village." The old man said in a tone filled with mischief.

"Okay, moving on. Do you have such a training field?" The dragon warrior asked his grandfather figure.

"Yes, yes I do…but you may not like it." The man said with worry.

"Don't worry old man, I can handle anything you throw at me!"

Oh how wrong he was.

/

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto shouted in fear as he tried to run away and failing.

"You're not getting away that easily, naru-chan." Came a flirtatious, and psychotic voice said.

The owner of the voice was non-other than Konoha's resident psychopath Anko Mitarashi. She also LOVED to make Naruto her personal toy. And not the good kind of toy. Due to Naruto's healing factor, she could test new poisons on him. Oh how she just LOVED to make Naruto's life miserable with new torture methods.

It also didn't help that she saw herself as his big sister and brought it upon herself to teach Naruto everything he was denied as an orphan. He could not look at girls the same way after she gave him her version of the 'talk'. He was permanent scarred for life and became a slight pervert.

"STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY BICH!" Naruto screamed in fright as Anko continued to test some of her new 'toys' on him.

"…"

"…"

" _ **Are they always like this?"**_ Tamasi asked.

"Yes." Hokage said plainly.

They just stood there and watched Anko 'play' with her favorite toy. Naruto was screaming the whole time, but all that did was make Anko more excited and made it worse. Much worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto continued to scream.

" _ **Should we stop her?"**_ Tamasi asked.

"Do you want to get in HER way?" The old man replied.

" _ **Good point."**_ Tamasi decided that the best course of action was just to sit back and hope he wasn't next.

/

" _ **There still at it?!"**_ Tamasi said with surprise. Its already been two hours sense this began.

"Told you it could take a while." The old man said plainly. The Hokage was laying back against one of the many trees in the area. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Tamasi-san, I have a question that I feel needs to be answered." The Hokage grew serious.

" _ **And what is that Hokage-sama?"**_ The dragon asked with curiosity towered the man's question.

"From what Naruto told me, you dragons want him to fight some people you only refer to as **'them',** I must ask, who are they?" The man said while staring straight into the dragon's eyes. There was no hint of the kind old man. This wasn't the grandfatherly figure in Naruto's life. This was the man who survived three ninja wars, this was the Hokage.

"… _ **That is something I do not have permission to tell. They want very few people to know about it."**_ The black dragon said with a completely calm and serious voice. The tension in the air was as thick as bricks. _**"But ill see what I can tell you about 'them'."**_

"That is all I ask." The old man said in a friendly voice. The tension from before was gone.

"SAVE ME!" Came a cry from Naruto.

/

"So why are we here, and also, why is she here?!" Naruto shouted while pointing at his self-appointed big sister.

"Well, this is the perfect training ground for your needs, training ground #44, the forest of death." Old man Hokage said with a merry tone.

"Ok, ignoring the name. Why is she here!?" Naruto again asked while pointing at his tormenter.

"I'm hurt Naru-chan, you don't want for big sis around." Anko said with a very fake sad voice.

The old man and Tamasi chuckled at this.

"Well Naruto, she not only lives here, but also is in charge of this training ground. She will also be your teacher in the shinobi arts while Tamasi teaches you the dragon arts." The man said while counting down in his head. As he reached zero…

"WHAT! SHE'LL BE TEACHING ME!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Yes, and we will also be spending a LOT of time together, Na~ru~to~chan." Anko said in her normal flirty voice.

Naruto tried in vain to run away…she was simply too fast. Naruto could tell from that moment, he was going to go though hell.

/

 **(There are a bunch of time skips coming up)**

The first week of training went rather smoothly. He learned chakra control exercises from Anko and how to quickly activate his dragon powers from Tamasi. He was having a bit of a problem with the tree walking but was getting to were he needed to be.

Tamasi told Naruto that he couldn't use the full power of the dragons yet, saying he was to young and not strong enough of mind and body to withstand its power. So far, he learned to awaken his fire, earth and wind. With awaken used very loosely due to the most he could due was breath out a small fire, move a few rocks and make a light breeze as of now.

/

After the second week Naruto was not only able to improve his power over fire, earth, and wind, but also added water and lightning to the list. His control over the last two was minable but still there. He could now throw fire balls from his hands, create walls and other simple objects from the earth, and create a mini twister around himself as a means of defense and attack.

He was also able to summon his soul arms. It was a longer than average katana with a black blade and a red edge. The guard was golden the handle yellow with black wrappings. The feature that stood out the most was a gold lung dragon traveling down the blade. The name of this beautiful sword was "Fang of the King".

After this, Anko went to get him another teacher that could teach him kenjutsu. His new teacher was a beautiful woman with purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a common jounin outfit but with the ANBU mark on her right shoulder for the world to see. Her name was Yugao Uzuki.

But she was as much as a slave driver when it came to training like his other two sensei. His life was hell.

/

It was now the fourth week of training. He now meets up with his teammates three times a week for chor… I mean missions! They were getting even more annoying than ever before. It didn't help that the civilian counsel was throwing a fit about his new powers. They mostly complain about how it should belong to Sasuke. But Tamasi said that the piece of shit of a human being known as Sasuke would NEVER be considered, even as a joke.

Kakashi was giving Naruto tactical training on weekends during little get-togethers. Naruto now unlocked all but two of the dragon powers. Though he could only use six in combat and two others in healing and support.

/

After seven hellish weeks, Naruto was about to get his first real taste of life as a ninja.

"I've had it with these chores, I'm a Uchiha, I demand a better mission!" Came one of the most arrogant voices in the world.

"YA, HE DESERVES A HIGHER MISSION!" Guess who.

"Watch your words GININ! You are the lowest rank and can NOT demand anything. ESPECUALY from the Hokage." Came the fed-up voice of Iruka. He too had enough of the arrogant teen.

"Hmm. Kakashi." The old man started to say.

"Yes?" Said man not even looking up from his book.

"Do you believe your team to be ready for a higher-level mission?"

"Hmmm, I believe they could handle a 'C' rank mission, yes."

"Very well then, send in the client."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **END**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that is the end of chapter four. Now I just have a few things to say before I go.**

 **First, the poll is now closed and with a final score of 8 for and 2 against, Naruto will be having two new girls added for a total of four. All the girls have already been decided along with their stories.**

 **Next, I am wanting to put up a unique cover image for the story. One that is drawn for my story, but I do not have the means to do so. If you want to, can you send me some? Not to sound so pushy or despite.**

 **Next, I'm already working on another story. This one is for Kingdom Hearts because I love it so much. If you like Kingdom Hearts, then it will be right up your alley. Though it will be awhile till it's ready.**

 **And lastly, I'm in need of someone who is relatively good with grammar to proofread my story. I do not have anyone at home or friends who could do this for me. So I am asking one of you guys to help me.**

 **Now I don't know when I can update my story because I do most of my writing at night so I do it in short intervals.**

 **That is all for now, stay cool my readers. Bye.**


	5. Making Waves

**Welcome back readers! I'm back with another chapter. This is going to be a little harder due to many reasons, so it may take a while to come out. Plus I'm now working on a new story. Any way a few of you may be wondering who the new girls will be, but I won't tell you. That would ruin the surprise. Also this will be my longest chapter yet. It will also be a turning point in the story. After this chapter Naruto will be on his way to become a great warrior.**

 **Anyway, on to the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any other work I take inspiration from for my story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _ **Dragon talking"**_

' _ **Thinking'**_

" **Bijuu/summon talking"**

' **Bijuu/summon'**

"Attack name"

" _Dragon attack"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Shouted a random chunin. He ran out of the room and came back with an old man. The old man was clearly drunk. He swaggered and swayed into the room.

"What, I ask for ninja, not a pink haired girl obsessed with her beauty, a kid who is clearly emo, and a… you know what, this one actually looks cool." Naruto actually started to like the old man. Of course Kakashi-sensei had to hold back the pink banshee and the emo.

"I'm the SUPER bridge builder Tazuna, and you brats are going to SUPER escort me to my home." Tazuna said with an annoying over use of the world 'super'. Quickly getting on the nerves of everyone.

"Ahem, this will be your first C-rank mission. As he said, you will be protecting him as you bring him home and guard him as he finishes building his bridge from bandits." The Hokage told team 7.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Team 7 said together in a rare moment of unity.

"We will do our best Hokage-sama. Team seven, you are to pack for a month, understood?" Kakashi said/asked.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"YES!"

"Hn."

Guess who said what. After that Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna left the room. As Naruto started to leave he was stopped.

"One second Naruto-kun." Old man Hokage said.

"What is it jiji?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We have a few things to discuss, first we have reason to believe that Tazuna was lying about why he needed help." The elderly Hokage told Naruto.

"What, why did he do that." Naruto said in surprise.

"We have had no news about Wave country in months, not long after a business man by the name of Gato went there to expand his company. This leaves us to believe that Gato did something to Wave country, and that is why Tazuna came to us." Kakashi explained further.

"Hmm." Naruto said nothing, still deep in thought about what he was just told.

"Unfortune it gets worse, Gato is known for hiring missing-nin. So it is more than likely this will be a higher-level mission." The Hokage told Naruto.

"Than why are you still sending us?" Naruto was confused at the men's thinking.

"We are sending you for two reasons. First as a test to your new power. And lastly because we have no one else capable of doing this task. All the Jounin and ANBU teams are away on missions and everyone else are genin teams, and out of those teams, yours is the only one with a high level jounin and a chunin level ninja." The old man explained.

"Hmm, I see, so that's why. We are the only ones you can trust to do this. Very well, I'll go and pack for the mission." Naruto said with understanding. And then turned around and left the room. Going to prepare for his hardest fight yet.

/

We later find Naruto desperately trying not to out right kill two of the biggest thorns in his side, Sasuke and the pink banshee Sakura. As they were ether complaining about sensei's tardiness or his rise in power. Sakura being the loudest for obvious reasons. Sasuke was brooding and glaring at him while plotting to get his new power.

After less than an hour, their sensei finally came while supporting an even more drunk than before Tazuna.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to track down and pry Tazuna from the bar." Kakashi actually gave an excuse that none of them could figure out was false or truthful. So with a shrug they headed of towards Wave.

The trip was quiet for the most part with Sasuke ignoring everyone, Sakura was belittling him for every little thing, even the ones Sasuke dose because in her eyes he could do no wrong. Kakashi was reading his book but Naruto could tell he was keeping a steady eye on their surroundings. Tazuna was looking both drunk and nerves for reasons Naruto secretly knew. Than Naruto saw IT.

Naruto almost face-vaulted at the sheer stupidity of it all. For there on the side of the road lay …a puddle. When it hasn't rained in over a month. In a country where snow was very rare due to its heat even in winter. Naruto was tempted to just shoot a lightning bolt into the puddle…wait…that was actually a good idea.

With that thought Naruto turned to the puddle, his teammates looked in question at what he was planning while his sensei just laughed, having guessed Naruto's plan.

Naruto raised his hand and, like a sith load, fired lightning from his hands strait into the puddle. His teammates looked like they wanted to ask what he was doing but quickly found out when two enemy ninja jumped out of the puddle screaming in pain.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU SICK BRAT!"

"IM ON FIRE!"

Team seven just stared on at them as the missing-nin, from what looked like Kiri, danced around putting out the fire Naruto's lightning started on their clothing.

Both the missing-nin had gas-masks and horns on their headbands. One wore a clock while the other didn't. They also had metal claws on one of each other's arms.

Hmm, if I'm not mistaking, I believe they are the demon brothers. They are B-ranked missing-nin.

As Kakashi said this Naruto walked up to them, grabbed one of their shoulders and gave them an even stronger charge. The were out before they hit the ground.

With a sweat drop Kakashi said "Or they are a D-ranked threat."

"That was very antidramatic." Tazuna said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted angerly at the fact he didn't get a chance to shine.

"Yes well, Sasuke-kun could have done it faster." Sakura said with pure arrogance in the emo's lack of abilities.

"Sooo, what do we do with the two idiots? We can't just leave them here, they may come back to attack us." Naruto said with reason.

"Hn, these idiots are not much of a threat to an elite like myself." Sasuke said with more arrogance than the five kage combined.

"Don't worry I already sent a message to the Hokage, they will most likely send ANBU to pick them up." Kakashi said.

"What, when did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"I did that when Sasuke was talking about his 'superiority'." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto and Tazuna looked impressed, the other did not. They clearly saw their sensei's sarcasm.

And so with the idiot brothers tied up they moved on towards wave. Naruto and Kakashi could not help but to feel like they forgot something. Like they forgot to tell someone something…well it mustn't have been important if they forgot it.

And so they continued on.

/

"Wow, that's is one impressive bridge." Naruto said in wonder.

"Yep, it is my pride and joy." Tazuna said with pride. This left an opportunity the inner prankster in Naruto something he could not pace up.

"Makes me wonder if you are over conspating for something." Naruto said with mirth.

"Ya…HAY!" Tazuna finally caught on.

"Hehehe."

"giggle"

"Hahaha"

Suddenly Naruto heard something. And as fast as lightning he threw a throwing knife at the sound.

Everyone tensed in case it was an enemy. Naruto approached the bush, as he slowly walked up to it a white rabbit hoped out of said bush. A pure white winter rabbit in May. Fucking MAY!

Naruto instantly knew it was a pet, a pet used for substitution.

"Hey! Don't scare the bunny!" Sakura screamed.

"Shut it you idiot. This rabbit still has its winter coat. In the middle of MAY." Naruto said.

"Hmm, Naruto is correct. Take up a defensive position around the client." Kakashi ordered.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi suddenly shouted.

As he said that Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura because he didn't trust them to react in time as Kakashi grabbed the client. Just in time too because a huge sword flew over their heads.

Naruto was able to get a good look at the sword when it imbedded itself halfway through a tree, and he knew they were in trouble.

"Uh oh."

Uh oh? What is the oh oh!?" Sakura shouted.

"Well well well. Look who it is. If it isn't the famous copy-cat ninja and it looks like one of his little genin recognizes my blade. Good for him." The voice came from a tall man with rapping's around his mouth. The blade looked more like a giant cleaver than a sword, but Naruto and Kakashi knew all about this famous blade.

"Zabuza Momochi, former captain of the Hidden Mist assassination unit. I should have known the daemon brothers worked for you." Kakashi said while reveling his sharingan eye.

'What, a sharingan!' Sasuke thought/shouted in surprise.

"And that must be the famous Kubikiribocho." Naruto said, eyeing the blade.

"Hahaha. Yes, it is brat. And it will feast on your blood!" Zabuza Shouted while jumping of the tree and onto the ground.

"Hiding in the mist jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as a thick mist rolled in. Blinding everyone. And that was when the killing intent showed up.

"Eight points." Zabuza said creepily through the mist "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. All inflict sudden death. So many choices."

The KI in the air paralyzed Sasuke and Sakura. Both shaking in primal fear.

"Nine, you forgot the brain." Naruto plainly said, as if there was no one out to kill them.

"BAKA! DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS!" the pink banshee screamed.

"Thanks brat, allow me the honor of taking your head!" The missing nin said from behind Naruto. Naruto quickly turned around to see the giant blade coming down. Acting as fast as he could he dodged just as Kakashi-sensei stabbed Zabuza with a throwing knife. Only for water to pour out of the wound instead of blood.

"A water clone. What, too afraid to fight us fair and square." Kakashi said.

"How's this for a fair fight!" Zabuza yelled from behind Kakashi. As Kakashi turned he was cut in two by Zabuza. "DIE!"

But just like Zabuza, there was no blood, only water.

'The water clone jutsu? Did he copy it through the mist?!' Zabuza thought.

"Its over." Kakashi said from behind, holding a knife at Zabuza's throat.

"Hehehehehehe, that would only work if I was a fool." Came Zabuza's voice from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi was able to dodge the swing but left himself open for the kick that quickly fallowed.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried out.

Kakashi landed in the near by river and as he tried to clime his way out Zabuza appaired behind him.

"Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza said. As a bubble made of water formed around Kakashi, trapping him.

"Hahahaha. Ill deal with you later. Water clone jutsu." Zabuza said with a sick glee.

A clone of Zabuza climbed out of the water and called upon the mist to hide him. Naruto tried looking for him but didn't need to wait for the clone came at him with the intent of kicking him. Naruto was not about to let that happen

" _Terra wall!_ "

Just then a wall made of the earth rose up in front of Naruto to protect him.

"It won't be that easy to beat me you no-brow freak!" Naruto yelled " _Thunder blast!_ "

A great thunder bolt came from Naruto's hand and flew at the missing nin. Zabuza was able to dodge but the lighting hit the ground and a blast of earth came from the impact. Showing everyone there its power.

'What was that?! He didn't even use hand signs for those attacks! I never even heard of such a thing.' Zabuza panicked in his head.

'Since when was the dope able to do that!? That power should be mine!' Sasuke yelled in his dark emo mind.

'Sasuke-kun could do better than that in his sleep.' The more than likely mentally unstable pink haired banshee said in her creepy head. **(To be honest guys, I always hated Sasuke and the pre-time skip Sakura, and I'm really struggling to write for them. If you have any advice for them, please tell me.)**

'So this is the power of the dragons.' Kakashi thought as he watched his favorite pupil.

'Naruto, show me how far you've come.' Thought a mysterious man hiding on the other side of the river.

Zabuza, still in midair, trough a throwing knife at Naruto. Only for him, and most of the people nearby, to stare in shock as it bounced off his skin.

"What the hell are you!" Zabuza yelled.

"Hehehe, I am the Dragon Warrior! And I challenge you to a duel of swords!" Naruto proclaimed loudly.

"So you are aware of the code of swords. Very well brat, where is your sword." Zabuza said while intrigued.

Naruto just rolled up his right sleeve, reviling his dragon marks, and to the surprise of everyone, one of them started glowing. Than his arm started to glow and glass like shards appaired around said arm. And again to the shock of everyone, he stabbed himself with his glowing hand. Only to pull out a glowing orb that liquidized and took the form of a slightly longer than normal katana, then it shattered like glass to show the beautiful sword underneath.

The sword had a black blade with a red edge. The guard and handle was made of gold and covered with black wrappings. The part that stood out the most was the gold dragon on the blade itself.

Everyone marveled at its beauty.

"You take the sword is my soul thing a little to far kid." Zabuza said while eyeing the blade. He could sense this wasn't a normal blade.

"Maybe, but how else could such a blade exist otherwise." Naruto said while reaching for his sunglasses. He took of his sunglasses and showed all present his draconic eyes.

Zabuza tensed when he saw those eyes. They were like nothing he ever saw before.

There was a silence as Naruto and Zabuza Razed their swords and charged each other in a clash, only for Zabuza to jump away almost as fast as they clashed. The weak trio in the back ground could not help but wonder why…then they saw his sword. There where Naruto's sword clashed with Zabuza's was a deep cut into the blade.

"What the hell! What kind of sword is that!" Zabuza yelled at the trench coat wearing kid.

"My swords name is 'Fang of the King'. It can cut through anything and everything I want it to. No defense can withstand my blows." Naruto tolled everyone.

'Crap, that makes any frontal assault pointless. I need to take him by surprise, or this will end badly' Zabuza was now panicking.

"Also you should know one more thing. I'm just a clone." The now reviled clone said as it despaired in a cloud of smoke.

The water clone than felt a blade pierce its back.

The real Zabuza stared at what was going on with interest. He never saw such a genin before. Or such a sword.

Than Naruto turned to look at Zabuza and brought up his sword as if to strike at him.

'That fool, he can't hit him at this distance…can he?' Sasuke thought.

Ends up he could for as he brought it down a cut appaired on Zabuza's arm. Not deep enough to cut it off, but his arm could no longer be used in this fight. And to make madders worse, this caused him to release the water prison.

"How did you hit me from all the way over there?!" Zabuza screamed.

"I told you didn't I. My sword could cut through anything, even dimensions and reality." Naruto said coolly. **(Yes, it does indeed have the powers of Yamato from DMC. Deal with it.)**

'Shit, with that sword he can hit me from anywhere. I don't think this is a fight I could…' He never got to finish that thought due to the senbon striking him in the back of the neck. Supposedly killing him.

Than a … person of unknown gender came out of the tree line. From the mask they could tell it was a hunter nin.

"Thanks for the assistance, I've been hunting for him for months now. Many thanks, but I'll be taking my leave now." The unknown hunter nin said in a gender-neutral voice.

No one could tell what just happened and it took a few seconds for everyone's minds to reset.

"well…that happened." Kakashi said after a while.

"You know, there was something fishy about that hunter nin. I just can't think of why." Naruto said.

"Dope." Came the ever-arrogant voice of Sasuke.

"Ya?" Naruto asked.

"Give me your sword."

"No."

"You don't deserve such a sword, now hand that sword over to me!"

"No as in you literally can't have it. That sword is the physical form of my very soul. You can't have my soul teme."

"Hay. He gave you an order baka. Now hand it over!" Sakura screamed but was ignored.

"How about we all can and head to Tazuna's house before we are attacked again." Kakashi said, trying to defuse the situation.

And with that our young hero, the perverted sensei, screaming banshee, and emo were on their way.

/

"Here we are, welcome to my SUPER home." Tazuna said with pride.

'I don't know how long I can take his annoying use of the word 'super'. I may just end up killing him before we leave. Maybe blame it on liver frailer. Ya, that could work.' Naruto thought rather darkly.

Suddenly Tazuna felt a chill go down his spine. 'Something tells me I should stop saying 'super' from now on.'

"Dad! There you are, we were starting to worry about you." Came toe voice of a young woman maybe in her late 20s to early 30s.

"Ah, Tsunami. Its so good to be back." Tazuna said with happiness.

"Yes, it is. Oh, who are they?"

"Oh, these are the SU…err the ninja assigned to protect me." Tazuna cut himself off after feeling a blast of KI from behind him.

"Oh. Thank you for protecting my father. Come on in, you must be hungry." Tsunami said. Not even wanting to know why he didn't say 'SUPER'. It was getting on her nerves as well.

"Thank you miss. If you don't mind, I'm going to tack a nap. I used a little too much chakra earlier." Kakashi said with a tired voice.

"Go right ahead. Dinner will be ready in a few hours, so I'll send someone to wake you up then."

"Thanks again miss."

/

'Why can't I shake the felling that something was wrong with that hunter-nin.' Naruto was questing himself on what happened. 'We all saw the senbon pierce his ne… HIS NECK! Of course, why didn't I think of that! Oh, Anko won't forgive me for forgetting that.' Naruto shivered at that thought. 'Got to worry about that later, right now I need to tell sensei.'

Naruto suddenly stood up, surprising everyone nearby, and ran up stairs as fast as he could. Leaving a confused family and teammates.

"What was that about?" Tazuna asked.

"I…do not know…" Sasuke said.

/

"Sensei! Wake up! We have a BIG problem!" Naruto ran in the room shouting.

"Hu? What? What are you shouting about Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he was forced awake.

"Its about Zabuza." Naruto said

"So, I take it you reached the same conclusion."

"You too. What are we going to do?"

"Well, we have about a week before he is well enough to fight us again. So I guess we train." Kakashi said while deep in thought.

"What kind of training can we get in a week?" Naruto asked.

"Have you learned tree and water walking yet?" Kakashi answered with a question.

Naruto shivered and answered with a hesitant yes.

"Well than you could train with your sword and dragon powers, and I'll train the other two tree walking." Kakashi stated his plan. "We will farther plan later this week."

"Even with that training, I doubt those two will be of any help in the fight. The fake hunter-nin could be anywhere from chunin or jounin level." Naruto said.

"Yes, but it will help with there chakra control." Kakashi said.

"True." Naruto reluctantly says.

"Now I do believe that is dinner I smell. Let's go."

/

Soon everyone was sitting down eating dinner. Naruto and Kakashi were eating through his mask, Kakashi having taught his favorite pupil, much to the ire of the other two genin.

Just than a child came into the house. From what Naruto could see, he looked like a little depressed and most likely thought he had it the hardest in the world. Naruto instantly disliked the kid.

Said kid was wearing green overalls and a white with blue stripes hat. He had spiky black hair and dark empty eyes.

"Inari! Your finally back. Come on in, these are the ninja hired to protect your grandfather." Tsunami said with happiness and a bit of worry. At lease they weren't blind to his depression.

"Why should I there all going to die anyway." The little brat said.

"OH YA! AND WHO IS GOING TO KILL US!" The banshee said loudly. Very loudly.

"Gato will, no one can stand against Gato." Inari said.

'Gato? Who is Gato?" Sasuke asked.

"OH! That is what we forgot! Sensei, we forgot to tell them about the true mission!" Naruto suddenly remembered.

"Your right. I guess we forgot didn't we. Hehehe." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head.

"And what true mission is that!" Sakura asked. "I thought we were here to protect Tazuna."

"Well we are, but we are also here to kill Gato." Kakashi said.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari shouted.

"Ya, the Hokage knew about you lying about the mission and assigned us to kill him due to him posing a threat to the village."

"HE DID!?" Tazuna shouted.

'But he will kill you!" Inari said.

"Don't worry brat, a weakling like him won't kill us. The biggest threat is Zabuza and that fake hunter-nin." Naruto assured.

"WAIT! What do you mean by Zabuza, he's dead! And what's this about a fake hunter-nin!" Sakura shouted.

"We were going to tell you guys after dinner, but we might as well do it now. That hunter-nin was a fake, and more than likely works for Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"How!" Sasuke asked.

"The hunter-nin used senbon which, if hit in the right spot, can send a person into a death like state." Naruto answered.

There was a silence. No one knew what to say. Till one little brat decided he did.

"Why do you care. You guys can just go back to your comfortable lives whenever you want. You don't need to be here." Inari said.

"Oh? So you think we have it easy? At least you have a mother and grandfather. Sasuke over there had his entire family slathered in front of him. Sakura was constantly beat by her mother for every mistake till she was arrested. Kakashi-sensei lost his father to suicide and his entire team was killed. And I never even got to know my parents. They are gone, I don't even know if they are dead! For all I know there still alive in the village ignoring my existence. And don't even get me started on how the villagers treat me for something I have NO control of! SO DON'T GO AROUND THINKING YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS SUFFERED, GOT IT!?" After that was said Naruto stormed out of the house and into the night to not be seen till tomorrow. Leaving a stunned family and team.

/

In a dark room the masked ninja was tending to Zabuza.

"You should rest Zabuza-sama. Your injuries will leave you out of action for a while." The masked nin said.

"Why did you interfere?" Zabuza asked.

"You were facing off against two strong ninja. I felt you couldn't take them out by yourself, and this will allow us to plan our next move." The masked man replied.

"True. But I could have won if it wasn't for that kid. Where did he even get those powers? He was able to preform jutsu without hand signs. And that sword of his…" Zabuza faded away as he spoke.

"I did not know it was possible to pull a weapon out of one's chest." The fake hunter-nin said.

"That was because it was his very soul. In myth, it is said that one's weapon was his soul. Never saw it latterly happen before though..."

Just than a group of people barged into the room. The first of the group was a man of average built. He had an eye patch, wasn't wearing a shirt, and had tattoos on his left arm. The next was a man waring a blue coat, a black hat, and had two marks under his eyes. The last of the men was the most vertically challenged of the bunch. He was dressed like a business man and was the most despicable midget in existence.

"What happened out there! I paid good money for you to kill the bridge builder and yet not only did you fail, but you come back injured! You are worthless!" The short one ranted.

"I was just caught by surprise Gato. I was up against a famous jounin and a very powerful genin with powers I never even heard of. I won't fail next time." Zabuza said coolly.

Hearing this the now identified Gato, reached for Zabuza. Only for the masked nin to catch and break his arm.

"Don't touch Zabuza-sama." The masked nin said with anger.

The two samurai wannabes quickly drew their blades to attack, only for the masked nin to quickly grabs them and hold them to their necks.

"That's enough, we are done here Gato. I WILL complete my mission, so you can just sit back and relax." Zabuza said.

"Gur. Fine! But you better kill him. For your sake."

As the men left, Zabuza moved his arm to reveal a knife, ready to pierce any who angered him.

"You didn't have to do that…Haku."

"Of course I did, you would have killed him." The now identified Haku said.

"True, I just might have."

/

It was a bright and beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and a meadow in the woods stopped burning with draconic fire.

For that was the seen a young woman came to when she left to get herbs. All around was burned up trees, small pools of water, trees cut in half, and pieces of earth standing out of the ground. She knew right then and there that whoever did this would be a threat to her master.

Then she saw it, or rather him. For there in the middle of the meadow, sitting under an untouched tree, lay a boy around her age. He had long blond hair with red tips. He wore a mask and sunglasses. A black and gold trench coat and on his head was a Konoha headband. She recognized him as that genin that had hurt her master.

She approached him silently. As she got near, she crouched down to strangle his neck, when suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed her arm.

"You know, its not nice to approach a ninja. We never let our guard down." The no longer sleeping boy said.

"My apologies, I was just going to wake you. It's dangerous to sleep out here." The girl said.

"Only if you are week, but as you can tell, I'm not."

"Oh my. A little arrogant, aren't we."

"I simply know my strengths and weaknesses. Now why don't you tell me what a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Naruto asked in his normal clueless voice. Not knowing he was flirting with her.

The girl blushed at his comment but quickly got it under control.

"My name is Haku. I'm looking for herbs for my precious person."

"Oh. Is that person sick?" Naruto asked in worry. He did not know why, but he felt at piece with her.

"Yes, he's not well right now so I'm doing my best to help him."

They talked for hours about little things, with both of them avoiding any personal topics. As the shadows began to crawl farther and farther, Haku decided it was time for her to return. She felt a pang of sadness knowing they would soon be enemies.

"I should be off now. Oh and by the way, I'm a guy." Haku said.

"Ya right. I have enhanced senses, you can't lie to me. And give my regards to Zabuza, Haku-chan."

Haku quickly spun around to throw senbon at the boy, only to find him missing. She looked everywhere, but he was gone.

'I got to tell Zabuza-sama about this.'

So she turned and ran for her master.

/

Days pass with very little excitement. Sasuke and Sakura learned tree walking. Kakashi fully recovered, and Naruto got some more training in. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, they all knew what was coming. This was to be the fight they were waiting for. Of course the annoying duo will be completely useless in the fight but at least they could protect the client if nothing else.

Before they left, Naruto decided to leave a few clones behind, just in case Gato tried something. They left for the bridge, only to find it covered in a thick mist. The other workers could not work in that condition, so they were off to the side, waiting for the mist to clear.

"Sasuke Sakura, protect Tazuna. I fear Zabuza is here." Kakashi said. And before Sasuke could complain, a voice came from the mist.

"How wise of you, Kakashi of the sharingan." The voice belonged to Zabuza himself.

" _Gale gust!_ " Naruto yelled. A gust of wind flow across the bridge, sending the mist flying away. Exposing Zabuza and his accomplice.

"So you can use wind too. Why am I not surprised." Zabuza stated.

"Hello Haku-chan, it's good to see you again." Naruto said to the masked nin.

"hello Naruto, it is good to see you too. But I'm afraid I can't let you win." The now reviled Haku said while removing her mask.

*Kakashi VS Zabuza*

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to finish this in an instant." Kakashi said while reviling his sharingan.

Zabuza said nothing but charged at Kakashi with the intent of ending the fight fast. Kakashi was able to avoid major injury but took a cut to the hand. Zabuza decided to fall back to his specialty.

"Hiding in the mist jutsu!" Zabuza cried as a thick mist enveloped him. Hiding him from view.

Kakashi looked around, trying to find the assassin. After a few seconds, Kakashi turned around quickly and blocked a few shuriken.

'This is bad. I can't find him. If I don't…' Kakashi was cut off from his line of thought with a heavy blow that knocked him back a ways.

That is when he felt it. Zabuza was going after the others! He ran as fast as he could and made it time. Only to be hit with the attack instead. The wound wasn't too deep but could be troublesome if he didn't get it looked at soon.

All Zabuza did was laugh and return to the mist. Kakashi had to think fast or else he might not be fast enough next time. He ran forwards as fast as he could, taking out a scroll and swiping blood on it while running. Once he was done, he stood still in the mist with the scroll ready.

"Hahaha, what are you trying to do, Kakashi? Very well, show me what you got!" Zabuza yelled from the mist.

"Ninja Art, Summoning, Earth style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" Kakashi called and slammed his hands and scroll to the ground.

At the looks of it, it did nothing.

"I know exactly where you are and what you're about. Kakashi." Zabuza said. "Whatever you do won't work! You have absolutely no idea where I am now. You are completely in my hands now."

Suddenly the ground under Zabuza rumbled and cracked. Several dogs of various breeds and sizes sprang from the ground. They all bit and held down Zabuza preventing him from moving.

"This is the summoning jutsu specialized for pursuit. Those are my adorable Ninja Dogs. And their sense of smell is without equal. You're the one who was playing into my hands." Kakashi said coolly. Glaring at Zabuza.

*Naruto VS Haku*

"I don't wish to fight you Haku-chan. But I will if I need to." Naruto said with confidence.

"I also don't want to fight you, but I must. Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku shouted as mirrors made of ice appeared all around them.

"Well well well, an ice gekkei-gekkei. How beautiful." Naruto said.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Haku shouted while flustered.

"Hu? Stop what?" Naruto said with innocence.

'Does he not know he's flirting with me? I shudder at what he could do if he actually tried.' Haku thought to her self and shivered. All the while Naruto was being his normal clueless self.

Haku was able to get her thoughts together a stepped into one of the mirrors. And her reflection appeared in the rest of them.

Before he could attack, Naruto got the memories from the clones he left at the house. Apparently Gato sent some of his men to capture Tsunami. But they were very weak compared to his clones that they never even made it within ten feet of the house. Also his clones decided to have a talk with Inari before they dispelled. Ow well, he needed to focus. This was going to be a challenge.

'Forgive me Naruto-kun.'

"Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" Haku cried as thousands of senbon made of what flew at him from every direction.

Naruto didn't move. He didn't need to, for as the needles hit him, they bounced of his skin. It proving to be too hard for the needles to pierce.

"WHAT?! How?" Haku said in surprise.

"Sorry to inform you, but my skin is much harder than normal. It will take a lot more than that to defeat me." Naruto said. "Now it's my turn! _Thunder blast!_ "

A great bolt of lightning left Naruto's hand and flow towards one of the mirrors. The resulting blast almost shattered it completely. Haku had to quickly fix it, but she did not know how many more of those she could take. She had to end it fast.

"Certain-Kill Ice Spears!" She shot out spears of ice towards Naruto.

" _Shadow Spears!_ " Naruto called out, as his shadow sprang up from the ground and formed spears of their own. The attacks canceled each other out.

"It won't be that easy! _Flam breath!_ " Naruto breathed fire from his mouth and melted a few mirrors.

Haku knew this could take a while. She no longer knew if she could win. All her attacks have been useless so far. She knew that in a battle of jutsu she will never win, so she decided to bring this fight into a close corners taijutsu match.

She leapt out of her mirror to fight Naruto in taijutsu. Only to find that Naruto's taijutsu is quite strong too. They were on equal grounds, neither of them getting a decisive blow on each other. Every blow was ether blocked, dodged, or nocked aside. They were in a stall mate.

That was intel they heard Zabuza cry out in pain.

"ZABUZA!" Haku screamed and tried to make her way to her master, only to be restrained by Naruto.

The mist cleared and everyone was able to see again. Zabuza was held down by several dogs, Haku was restrained by Naruto, and Sasuke was being a winy bitch, oh wait, that would be an insult to female dogs.

Suddenly, everyone heard clapping from the end of the bridge. There was a short stain of human filth known as Gato.

"Well, well, well. The big bad Demon of the Mist appears to be trapped. So much for professional help these days." The midget said with a sick tone.

"Gato!?" Zabuza yelled in confusion.

"Oh don't give me that Zabuza. You were simply to expensive and untruthful. I could not afford to pay such a loose cannon, so I chose to hire them instead." As he spoke, a large group of thugs came out of the mist behind him.

"Oh, and Zabuza, your now fired. Ok men, I'll give you a bonus for who ever manages to kill the men. Leave the women alive, I can get some use out of them!"

That was when hen made a huge mistake. He intended to rape Haku. That did not sit well with Naruto or Zabuza. And Naruto drew out his sword and disposed of his mask and sunglasses.

"Hay Zabuza! What do you say to a friendly little competition?" Naruto said with malaise.

"I'll say, first to kill the midget wins!" Zabuza yelled while shooting off towards the crowed after getting a good look at the young dragon warrior.

What happened next could only be described a massacre. The two enraged shinobi carved their way to Gato. Blood and broken weapons were flying everywhere. Naruto cutting throw their pathetic weapons, and Zabuza over powering them. Zabuza was the first to make it, but Gato, in fear, grabbed a nearby sword and stabbed Zabuza. Unfortunately for him, he did not know were to stab him at and only served to enrage him farther. There was very little left of the business tycoon.

The wounds Zabuza received from the attack proved to be more severe than he thought because on his way back he collapsed. Haku, seeing this, ran too her master. But the rest of the thugs weren't happy.

"Hay, you just killed our meal ticket!"

"Now how are supposed to get paid!"

"Why don't we just take our payment from the village!"

"YA! We can also keep the women there too!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

"This is going to be messy." Kakashi said.

"If they want the village, they will have to go through me!" Naruto stated with his eyes glowing with power.

"Don't forget about us, big-bro Naruto!" Came a shout from behind them. They all looked to see the villagers. All armed with rudimentary weapons, but what they lacked in weapons and training, they made up for with rage and determination.

"Well, well. Looks like that brat knows how to awaken the fire in people." Zabuza said weakly. Already suffering from blood loss.

"Save your strength fath…Zabuza-sama." Haku said in worry. They watched at the thugs ran for their lives.

"Don't worry, Haku. You can call me father." Zabuza said getting even weaker. "All I want now is to see you happy."

"FATHER!" Haku cried.

"Don't cry for me Haku. Go, live your life in peace. Forget this frailer as an adoptive father."

"NO! ILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Haku continued to cry. Everyone else was quite at the saddening seen in front of them. Zabuza turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey brat. I need you to do somethings for me." Zabuza said as loud as he could.

"I know." Naruto said and approached Zabuza while drawing his blade.

"Haku. Help me up and give me my Kubikiribocho." Zabuza said.

"What are you planning on doing?" Haku asked in confusion as she did as she was told.

"The only respectful ways for a swordsmen to die is of a long respectful life, or at the hands of another, superior swordsmen." Zabuza said as he readied his sword.

"I AM ZABUZA MOMOCHI! DEMON OF THE HIDDEN MIST!" Zabuza yelled.

"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN! DRAGON WARRIOR OF THE HIDDEN LEAF!" Naruto shouted after Zabuza.

The two swords men charged at each other and in a flash of light, it was over. Zabuza fell to the ground dead, with a smile on his face. Knowing his daughter would be taken care of.

/

"Good job young Naruto. But you still have a ways too go. Grow stronger." The mysterious man said. Disappearing into the darkness of the woods.

/

Later that day, as the whole village celebrates, three ninjas could be found on a hill overlooking the bridge. The first was Haku, crying over the grave of Zabuza Momochi. The next was Naruto, and he was doing his best to comfort Haku. The last being Kakashi, not reading his book for once.

"I'm sorry Haku." Naruto said with sadness.

"Don't be. He died as a true swordsmen. I'm happy he died in the way he wanted." Haku said after clearing the tears from her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei. Is this the life of a ninja? Fight till the day we die?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately yes. This is the life of us shinobi. We must make the most of it." Kakashi answered with the hard truth.

"Well I reject it! I won't accept this cycle! Ill break the cycle of hatred and bring piece to the world! That is my new DREAM! My nindo, MY NINJA WAY!" Naruto yelled for the world to see.

"Naruto-kun." Haku said in surprise.

'Sensei?!' Kakashi thought. Naruto reminding him of his dead teacher.

"That's a good dream, Naruto-kun." Haku said with a smile.

Naruto than remembered something.

"Hay Haku. What will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"I…I don't know." Haku said softly, unsure of what came next.

"Than, how about you come to Konoha with us." Naruto said with a million-watt smile. Haku looked up in surprise.

"That…that could work. Haku was never an official shinobi so she has no allegiance to any village. She very much could come to Konoha." Kakashi said after a second of thinking about it.

"Really?! I came go with you guys?!" Haku sounded excited.

"You bet-cha." Naruto said with his famous smile, making Haku blush.

"Ok then…I'll come to Konoha." Haku decided.

The shinobi left the hill with Zabuza's grave, his sword acting as its marker.

/

"Goodbye everyone! Ill come back to visit!" Naruto shouted from across the finally finished bridge. Haku was with team seven as they left for home.

"You know, we have yet to name the bridge." Tsunami said after their hero's were out of sight.

"How about the great Tazuna bridge!" The name was quickly shot down by everyone, and Tazuna retreated to a corner to sulk.

"What about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!" Inari remarked.

"It's perfect. Named after the hero of Wave country. 'The great Naruto Bridge." Tsunami replied.

Everyone cheered at the name, there was no disapprovals. From now on the bridge would be named after the person who brought hope back to the people of wave, Naruto Uzumaki.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done! That took a lot longer than I thought it would. For some bright idea, I thought I could squeeze the entire wave arc into a single chapter. I hope I never do that again. Anyway, there are a few things I wish to address.**

 **First, I am surprised no one asked about 'THEM' yet. I won't tell you who they are, but they are the enemies of the dragons.**

 **Second as you probably guessed, Haku is indeed one of the girls that will be with Naruto. I always thought as him as a girl, so I added her into the story.**

 **Next, I won't be able to work as much as I did on this story due to my other story I'm working on.**

 **And lastly Sasuke will most likely be killed of in the future. I really hated that guy. So if you wanted him to live, too bad.**

 **With that said, if you have any questions please ask me. Or if you have any advice for my story, due tell me. All help is always appreciated.**

 **Stay cool, and goodbye my readers**


	6. The Exams Begin!

**Welcome back my loyal readers. As you already know I've been writing another story, so I won't be able to work on this story as much as before. If you like Kingdom Hearts than you should go read it.**

 **Also I started to post information on profile. So from now on if there is something I need to tell you during the middle of writing a chapter it will be there instead of having to wait to post a chapter to tell you. So check it out. I also posted my writing schedule and chapter plans there.**

 **With that said, on to the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any other work I use in my story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _ **Dragon Talking"**_

' _ **Dragon Thinking'**_

" **Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

"Attack name"

" _Dragon Attack Name"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was safe to say that the Hokage was not amused by our report. Had he known that Zabuza would be there he would never have assigned them to the mission. He expected Gato to stingy about spending his money and at most pay for a chunin level ninja. A jounin level ninja was NOT something he wanted to send a group of genin to face.

By all right we should have turned back the second we got away from Zabuza. But he decided to NOT punish and pay us for a A-rank mission us due to not only completing the mission but also in securing a trade agreement between Wave and Fire. The Daimyo was very pleased with this since Wave became a HUGE trading port, bring in lots of goods. We also got away with it due to bringing Haku into the village.

Of course she was put on probation for a few weeks till her loyally to the village. This was just to satisfy the elders. The old pricks wanted to use her for breeding her for her bloodline, but the old man was able to pass a law that said that women can NOT be forced into the CRA. He was able to get it passed when he took the counsel out drinking to 'celebrate' the new bloodline in the village. It was a trap! They were NOT pleased in learning this, and they will never go drinking with the Hokage ever again.

But Naruto was still punished for a little prank he left the old man before he left. He is now responsible for Haku. He was going to get a new house due to his being to small for the both of them. It wasn't much but it was bigger than Naruto's last apartment. It was a little awkward at first, but they eventually got used to it.

After the C turned A-rank mission, they did a few more C-ranks, but they felt that they were…boring…compared to the A-rank. They now spent most of their time training, or in Naruto's case, unknowingly flirting with Haku.

At the moment Naruto was playing some chess with Kakashi-sensei while the emo and banshee were currently doing physical training. Well at least Sasuke was, Sakura was sitting off to the side watching and cheering Sasuke on. Kakashi and Naruto was giving up on her, nothing they did she just won't take training seriously. They all looked the same, but Naruto decided to wear his forehead protector like Zabuza in his memory.

"Oh Naruto. I just remembered something to tell you. I am going to sign you guys up for the upcoming Chunin Exams." Kakashi said calmly.

"What?! Do you think that is a good idea? We aren't exactly the most experienced team." Naruto asked. He was confused about Kakashi's line of thinking.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile.

"Ok. I know for a fact the chunin exams require teamwork, something we have little to none of. I might be fine but those two…they may not survive the exams." Naruto said.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. If anything happens you will be there to assist them." Kakashi said.

"Ok then, but if anything bad happens to them it's on you." Naruto said.

The two of them continued playing chess while the other two did there thing. All the time forgetting to tell Sasuke and Sakura about the exams.

/

Later that day all the Jonin team leaders were in a meeting do decide which teams would be going to the chunin exams. Of course Kakashi was late as per usual. After a little over…an hour, Kakashi finally entered the room.

"Ok then, now that we are all finally here, we can begin." The old man Hokage said.

The first to step up was a lazy looking man. He had black hair and a beard. He wore a standard Jonin uniform with a sash that had the kanji for 'fire' around his waist.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka for the Chunin Exams." The Jonin said lazily.

The next Jonin to step up was a female with long black hair and red eyes. She wore red mesh armor and broad material which resembles bandages over that.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga for the Chunin Exams." The red eyed Jonin said.

The next Jonin was…unique. He had black bowl cut hair with the largest eyebrows in the world. He wore a disgustingly tight green jumpsuit and orange leg-warmers.

"I, MIGHT GUY, NOMINATE MY ADORABLE GENIN NEJI HYUGA, ROCK LEE, AND TENTEN FOR THECHUNIN EXAMS!" The green beast yelled with WAY too much enthusiasm.

Kakashi also stepped up with his face in his por…I MEAN BOOK! Yes…book. In his face. Ya.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate Naruto Uzumaki for the Chunin exams…oh Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno also." Kakashi said lazily. Everyone was confused about why he almost forgot about his other genin. He almost seemed indifferent towards the other two.

"You can't do that! They are newly made genin, they aren't ready for the exams!" Iruka shouted.

Iruka was a chunin with a very noticeable scar on his face. He was also the academy sensei of the genin that where just nominated for the exams. He was going to fight tooth and nail to prevent them from entering such a dangerous exam.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Iruka, but they are no longeryour students. They are ours, and we believe they are ready for the exam." Kakashi said with a slight glare.

"You need to have more faith in your old students." Kurenai said.

"But…" Iruka started to complain, only to be cut off.

"That's enough Iruka. They are right, it's their choice whether or not they can enter the exams. This discussion is now over, lets move on to other matters.

With that Iruka had to bite his tongue on the subject. He prayed that they would survive the exams because people have been known to die during it.

/

Naruto was walking threw town, still thinking about the exams.

'Are we ready for such a thing? In terms of powers I'm probably ready, but the other two…they won't last a day without me in there. Which means ill have to keep an eye on them to keep them alive.' Naruto thought but then heard a familiar voice.

"HEY BOSS!"

He turned around to see three kids running up to him. One was a boy with big glasses and snot coming out of his nose. Another was a girl with orange hair put up into two high pig tails. And the last of the trio was a boy with a long blue scarf and all of them wore goggles on their foreheads. They were academe students that looked up to Naruto.

"Kono, Udon, Moegi! How are you guys doing!" Naruto shouted back in happiness.

"Were doing fine boss." Udon said.

"We were wondering if you could come play with us." Kono said in excitement.

"HEY! Don't say that so rudely! Boss might busy!" Moegi yelled at Kono.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm free right now anyway." Naruto tolled them.

The three children let out a shout of glee. They were hoping their boss could teach them a few things too.

"How pathetic. Your so dumb that you need to turn to little kids to impress them." The voice came from one of the few people Naruto definitely didn't want to see right now.

"Oh. Its just you, Sakura." Naruto said with a blank face. Looking very bored.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPOST TO MEAN!" The banshee yelled.

"Hay boss, who is this flat chested holler monkey?" Kono said, unknowingly pissing the pink haired girl off.

"Kono RUN!" Naruto shouted. Konohamaru looked confused till he saw the look on the banshees face. She looked like she wanted to rip his head off…slowly. He took off running as fast as he could, with Sakura hot on his heals. The others ran after them, trying to get to him before she did. Naruto did NOT want to explain how his grandson was possibly killed.

Naruto saw Kono run around a corner, then shouted in fright. Naruto quickened his pace to see what happened. He saw Kono being lifted off the ground by a guy in a cat suit and waring…makeup? Next to him was a female with blond hair in four pig tail and might have been the owner of the makeup her partner was wearing.

"That hurt brat." The clown said.

"Stop that. You'll get yelled at later!" The female said.

"I'm sorry…I was fooling around…" Sakura said trying to clear up the situation.

Naruto wasn't going to wait around while Kono was in danger from the clown. He quickly drew his sword, and faster than anyone could see he ran up to them and held his sword to the clowns neck. Almost drawing blood.

"I would let go of him if I were you. After all, he is the Hokage's grandson. Not only that but attacking a citizen while in a foreign village is not a wise choice." Naruto said while glairing.

The clown found himself unable to move in fear the sword would cut his neck wide open, so he wisely let the kid go. His female teammate was cursing at the situation.

"Good choice." Naruto retracted his blade and walked towered Kono and his friends, only to quickly turn around and block a rock thrown at him.

"That wasn't nice Sasuke." Naruto said to the emo, who happened to be the one to throw it from a tree.

"Hn. Just wanted to put you in your place." The emo said. **(I don't hate Emos, I just strongly dislike Sasuke)**

"You seam to forget who won our last 36 fights teme. And who is your red headed friend up there." Naruto asked.

Suddenly on the branch next to Sasuke, a red head guy appeared in a swirl of sand.

"Ga-ga-Gaara! I can explain!" The makeup dude said.

"Shut up or ill kill you." Gaara said with no hesitation. He then turned to the mask wearing Konoha genin. "Who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered. "I take it you and your teammates are here for the Chunin Exams."

"Yes. I am Gaara of the desert. These are my siblings Kankuro and Temari." Gaara said.

"I am…" Sasuke started to say.

"Mother is not interested in your blood." Gaara interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM AN UCHIHA! I DEMAND RESPECT YOU…!" Sasuke was pulled out of his rant by Naruto after he hit him over the head. Knocking him out.

"That's enough out of you. I apologize for his behavior. He is nothing more than a spoiled brat that throws a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants." Naruto said. "I look forwards to facing you in the exams."

"You will prove my existence." Gaara said before leaving.

"Well that could have gone better. How's your head teme?" Naruto said with glee. Sasuke said nothing but glared.

"That…was…so…COOL!" The three children screamed.

"Naruto-baka! How could you hit Sasuke! He is your superior!" The pink banshee yelled.

Sasuke started to walk away mumbling something while Sakura soon followed him.

Naruto was able to make out four words, first, useless, fangirl, and blond. Naruto grew suspicious of what he was talking about and looked in the direction he sensed Sasuke come from.

"Hey boss! How did yo9u do that! Can you teach us to do that too!?" Kono said with excitement.

"Hehehe, maybe another time. I got to go check on something right now." Naruto tolled them.

"Oh, OK then. We'll see you around boss!" The three friends ran off to play.

"Naruto had to see what Sasuke was mumbling about earlier, so he leapt onto the roof and took off.

/

After roof running for a few block Naruto came across one of the many parks in the village. It was here that Naruto came across a sound. Crying. He looked around to find the source. He then saw a flash of yellow behind a tree. He got a little closer to confirm his suspicion. It was the source of the crying. He then went to the tree to see who was crying. He peaked around it to find a young girl with long yellow hair and wore a purple outfit. It was Ino!

"Ino? What happened?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked up to who spoke, only to find someone she didn't recognize. The stranger had long yellow hair with red tips. He had sunglasses and a mask on his face. He also wore a black trench coat with gold lining. All in all, the stranger was quite hot. But how did he know her.

"Who are you?" Ino asked while wiping her tears away. "And none of your business."

"Hehehe. I guess I do look a bit different than before, don't I." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait a minute. NARUTO!?" Ino yelled in surprise.

"Yep!"

"You…you look…different. What happened to you?" Ino asked.

"I went through some changes after some training. But enough of that. What happened to you." Naruto said with a very serious face.

"I…I guess you can say I got…rejected…hard." Ino mumbled.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." Naruto said.

"What is that supposed to mean." Ino said suspiciously.

"Ino, Sasuke ant exactly…sane…right now. All he can think about is gaining power, and that's it. He doesn't even think about reviving his clan. He will never like you the way you want him to. That's something you need to accept." Naruto said softly while taking a seat right next to her.

"I know, I just thought that…that I could change that. That I could open his heart." Ino said.

"Ino, I'm not even sure he has a heart any more. And even if he does, its more than likely all shriveled up and dark." Naruto said while putting an arm around her and pulled her to his chest while she cried.

"I…I…I don't even know what to do any more. I thought I knew but now…" Ino said.

"Shush, its alright, let it out." Naruto continued to comfort her.

"If I ever see that smug, shit faced, shriveled balled, dick sucking basterd again I'll rip his head off for what he said to me!" Ino said while enraged.

Naruto and Ino talked for hours and quickly grew to be good friends. Naruto helped open Ino's eyes to the real Sasuke and she quickly got over him. Besides, she doesn't need him anymore. She has her eye on a much better prize now. One that would never mistreat her and take good care for her. On that day, Naruto gained another admirer.

/

A few days later Naruto was getting his gear ready for the exams. He was just finishing his check list when Haku came into the room.

"Are you already for the exams Naruto." She asked.

" _ **He better be. Who knows how long it will be till the next exam he could safely enter."**_ The dragon Kurai said. _**"They won't let him in to the ones in Rock village or Cloud village and let's not even mention the Mist village."**_

"Don't worry you two, I'll be fine. Its my teammates I'm worried about. Sasuke's arrogance will get him killed one day and Sakura doesn't take training seriously." Naruto said.

"ya, their chances of surviving is minimal." Haku said.

" _ **How are they even still alive? You would think that they would've died on their first mission to Wave."**_ Kurai said plainly.

"Ya, the only reason they aren't dead yet is because of me and sensei. Well, time for me to go." Naruto said while he said his goodbyes and left for the exams.

Naruto met up with his 'teammates' in the front of the academy building. Together they made their way up to the third floor where they were told to go, but they ran into a roadblock on the second.

There was a large group of people trying to get into a room but two chunin was blocking the doorway. Naruto was trying to figure out why they were trying to get into that room. They were on the second floor, they needed to be on the third.

"What are you dombasses doing, this is the second floor, and that is a genjutsu over the door." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Naruto had to resist the urge to face-palm. He figured out that this was a pretest to weed out the weak. Of course Sasuke couldn't pass up the chance to brag.

HE decided to not even acknowledge what was happening around him and went to the stairway to go to the REAL testing area.

On his way he noticed that a newcomer was in front of him. But he knew he wasn't here for him. The weird genin in a green jump suit was looking at the emo. Naruto faintly heard something about a challenge, but he ignored it. He soon found himself in front of Kakashi-sensei reading his book.

"Ah, Naruto. Where are your teammates?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke was challenged to a fight with this weird guy in a green jump suit." Naruto answered.

"I…I see…I feel sorry for him." Kakashi said.

"He going to get his ass kicked?"

"Big time."

"Now I want to see that, but it looks like its over." Naruto said while spying the two walking up to them. Sasuke was limping and was covered with bruises. He was glaring WAY more than usual and Sakura was tending to him while trying to cheer him up by saying the freak got lucky.

"So…how did it go?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up." Sasuke grunted while pushing past Naruto. All Naruto did was giggle to himself.

The three entered the room only to be hit with a wave of KI. Naruto was barely able to hold back his laughter at the pathetic amount of KI they were putting off. He could produce more KI while sleeping. It looked like the banshee and emo weren't taking it as well as he was but that was due to how weak they were.

"What, are you three…Where's Naruto?" A lazy kid a pineapple hair asked, not seeing an excessive amount of orange.

"And who is that tall guy with the mask and sunglasses?" A…pleasantly plump kid asked.

"Shikamaru, Choji, I thought I told you that Naruto went threw some changes. That guy with the mask IS Naruto." Ino said coming up behind her teammates.

"WHAT! That's Naruto!" Came a loud voice shouted from nearby. They turned to see a feral looking boy with a small dog on his head. Behind him was a boy with a high collar and sunglasses, and a girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes.

"Ya guys, its me. Its good to see you guys here too, Kiba, Shino, Hinata." The new and improved Naruto said. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru just gawked. Naruto couldn't read Shino's expression and Hinata was blushing up a storm as she saw Naruto. She was trying her best not to pass out.

"You rookies should keep it down, you're attracting too much attention. Everyone here is already nerves as it is." A new voice said. The Konoha 9 turned to look at who spoke. He was a friendly looking Konoha ninja with silver hair and round glasses.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked rudely.

"I am Kabuto Yakuahi, I guess you can say I'm a veteran to the exams." Kabuto said.

"Oh, and so this is your second time then?" Shikamaru asked.

"No actually, its my seventh." Kabuto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"WOW! You must suck!" Kiba yelled only to be hit in the back of the head by Sakura.

"BAKA!"

"Its alright. I may have failed before, but I was able to gain some information on the contestants. This may be the year I win." Kabuto said with a smile.

Naruto didn't trust this guy. Years of having people pretend to be your friend only to be backstabbed tends to give you a sense for people that are hiding something. There is also the fact he uses the exams as a way to gain information on people doesn't help either. Naruto decided to wonder off to see the competition. He looked back to the Konoha group to see Kabuto shuffling threw some cards, and from the sound of Sasuke, he didn't get any good information about him. He heard them talking about other villagers, and how their chances were for the exams. He could not but face palm at hearing him talk bad about the new village called Sound. And he wasn't the only one to hear him because a team from Sound attacked Kabuto. He was able to dodge a punch from a mummy looking guy with a metal gauntlet, but Kabuto's glasses shatter and bend over and threw up.

'Sound waves? Interesting, if I had to guess his teammates also has sound-based attacks. They take their village's name WAY to seriously.' Naruto thought.

Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke in the middle of the room. A man covered with scares in a pure black trench coat.

"That's enough! There will be no fighting before the exams. If you continue to fight you will be kicked out of the exams." The scar faced man said.

"Sorry. We are just overexcited." The mummy said.

"Ya, ya, ya, I'm Ibiki Morino, I'm the proctor for the first exam. Everyone take a number and inter the next room." Ibiki said.

Everyone entered the room and took their assigned seats. He was assigned to sit next to the quiet girl, Hinata. He thought she was a little weird, but she was really nice. Although she was looking at him every now and then. He sensed no malice from her, but her constant blushing was strange to him.

'Why does she blush when ever she see's me?' Naruto thought.

"Ok everyone. The first exam will be a test. There are a few rules you need to be aware of first, and I won't answer any questions, so you better listen up. Rule number one, the exam will be conducted on a point reduction system. You all begin the test with a perfect score of ten pointes. One point will be deducted for each question you get wrong. Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of each members." Ibiki said. Everyone was shocked at the second rule. Naruto wasn't panicking though.

'Well now, that's interesting. I've never even heard of something that ever happening before. Is this why sensei said an entire team was needed for the exams.' Naruto thought.

"Rule number three, the sentinels you see around the room are there to watch you carefully for signs of cheating. For every incident of cheating they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprits score." Ibiki said.

'So we get points taken away for cheating yet not kicked out immediately. What game are you playing here, Ibiki?' Naruto thought.

"Be worn, their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you cheating five times you'll be dismissed from the exam. Also, should a member of your team gets a zero, then the entire team is kicked out. The final question won't be given out till fifteen minutes before the end of the exam. BEGIN!" Ibiki shouted.

Everyone flipped over their tests. Only to find questions that no genin could answer.

'What kind of questions are these?! Do they expect us to be able to answer these?! Wait a minute…we only lose points if we are CAUGHT cheating…that means we are supposed to cheat but not get caught. Sneaky, sneaky Ibiki.' Naruto thought.

Naruto spotted a genin in the row in front of him writing his answers a little too fast. Not only that but the genin had too much chakra to be a genin. Could Ibiki have placed fake genin into the exam as a means of giving people a point to cheat off of? Naruto was liking this Ibiki more and more.

Likely Naruto's _"Dragon eyes'_ allowed him to memorize movement, so he was able to copy his brush strokes to get the answer. After he finished the test he looked around to see how the others are handling the test. Hinata was using her Byakugan, someone was using mirrors, and another was using…a floating eye? Naruto decided not to question the eye or where it came from. More than half the room was now empty. Before he knew it, it was fifteen minutes till the end. It was time for the last question.

"all right, listen up! Here's the tenth and final question. But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Ibiki said.

But before he could continue, the cat guy from the Sand that went to the bathroom earlier came into the room.

"Made it just in time. I hope you found the trip to the bathroom enlightening." Ibiki said with a knowing smile. The makeup guy was visibly nerves.

'Did he really think no one would notice an extra sentinel? What an idiot.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

Well? Take your seat." Ibiki said. The makeup guy started down the aisle to his seat, dropping something into his sisters desk. Naruto sweat dropped again.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Rule number one, each of you is allowed to NOT take the final question. Its your decision." Ibiki continued.

"So what's the catch! Say we choose not to do it, what happens then!" Temari shouted.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, then you get a zero, no mater the other questions. In other words you fail. And that, of course, means both your teammates will fail as well." Ibiki said with a psychotic smile. The room erupted into chatter. Teammates were arguing over whether or not they should quit.

"Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do choose to take the question but incorrectly answer, you will not only fail, you will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams ever again!" Ibiki shouted.

The room exploded even more.

'There is no way he has the ability to do that. It is up to the Kage whether or not their genin could take the exam. What are you playing at, Ibiki!' Naruto thought with a snark.

"What kind of thing are you trying to pull here, man! There are lots of people here that have taken the exams before!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking as well.

Ibiki started to make the scariest laugh Naruto ever heard. Creeping everyone out, even his sentinels!

"I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Hahaha." Ibiki said evilly.

'So that's your plan. I must admit, your good Ibiki.' Naruto thought with a grin. 'Sasuke is too prideful to quit and Sakura would do anything to please him, so we are going to move on. But Hinata…'

Naruto looked to his side to see Hinata shaking badly. He knew her teammates won't quit. Kiba because he's stubborn, and Shino because he most likely saw through the whole thing too. But Hinata is too shy and doesn't have a lot of self-confidence. He quickly thought up a way to help her. He didn't want to see her beat her self up for failing her team.

Hinata was startled when she felt a hand on hers. She looked over to see the hand belonged to Naruto. He was smiling and mouthed 'Don't worry, you got this'. She felt safe and decided to trust Naruto. She smiled when she felt him squeezy her hand in reinsurance.

"Is that all you got, Scarface? You don't scare me!" Naruto said while standing up. "If you think I'm going to just give up because an obstacle is too big, then think again! Let me tell you a little something about me. I DON'T GIVE UP, EVER!" Naruto shouted. His eyes burning holes throw his glasses at Ibiki.

Ibiki glared right back till he faintly saw a smirk behind his mask. He then saw him wink. Ibiki could not help but to smirk.

'Cheeky brat.' Ibiki thought.

One by one, the remaining genin steeled their resolve.

'Nice job, Naruto-kun. I won't give up ether!' Ino thought with a smile.

'Troublesome.' Shika smirked.

'He's right! We mustn't give up! Youth!' Lee thought/shouted.

'That's still Naruto alright!' Kiba thought.

'That baka!' Sakura thought.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now is your last chance." Ibiki said.

"No way. I never go back on my word. That is the way of the ninja. We must be trustful to our clients and must never give up to a mission that seems impossible. If we did that than we don't have the right to call ourselves ninja!" Naruto said with full confidence.

'remarkable, that outburst has given the others a backbone. He has inspired them into staying. You'll go far in life kid. A naturally born leader. 78 left remaining. More than expected, then again, who could predict Naruto. No one is wavering.' Ibiki thought.

"Well then, I admire your determination if nothing else. For those who remaining there is one thing left to do. And that is for me to tell you, you all…passed!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And done! I was able to finish this chapter WAY ahead of schedule. I was planning to git it done by Friday, but I got it done sooner.**

 **I relay don't have much to tell you guys right now, but if you have any questions, concerns, or ideas you want to tell me, feel free to post it to me and I'll try to answer.**

 **Till next time! Goodbye!**


	7. The End

**It is with great displeasure that I must inform you that this story, The Dragon Warrior, will be canceled and completely rewritten.**

 **When I first started writing this story I never thought it would be liked by so many people. Because of that I will be rewriting it to make the plot and overall story much better. I gave Naruto WAY too many powers and abilities that I could not keep up. So I may delete this story and start a new one where Naruto has less powers but much better usage of his abilities. But, if you want me to keep this story up, please tell me and I will.**

 **As of now, this story is canceled.**


	8. RE-DO

**Great news my readers! The first chapter of my rewrite is finally finished! I will be leaving this story up so you can come back and read it when ever you like. But just to worn you, the new version is MUCH better.**

 **Hope you like it!**


End file.
